Ahmose Makara (timeTechno)
Name: Ahmose AKA: Ahmo Age : 7.4 Sweeps Race: Troll Blood : Indigo Handle: timeTechno Sign: Moon Crest God Tier: Knight of Time Likes: Friends and his parents Dislikes: the never ending dayterrors that wont leave him alone Relationships Gamzee (terminallyGamzee) - Momma / Closes Friend / His Wings Karkat (lifeGeneticist) - Dad Leluna (agressiveDemotivator) - Gramma / Moirial / flushed crush Undertaker (underTaker) - Matesprit Sheb - Teth (eliminatingEidos) - HorrorTerror Eater Sheut (shadowingGaurdian) - Former Binder Kaname (kanameNighdo) - AU Son Ouranos (ouranosMuse) - Daughter Ahmose/Memory Keeper (terminusCalimity) -Former Past Self Caitly (trollSkull) - Aunt (??) Karbot (carcinoLife) - Uncle Karkes (vantasKarkat) - Uncle / Close Friend Summary Ahmose only wanted to stay in the present time for only for short time but after accidnetly exposing his scars and old burns on his hands after wanting to touch gamzees hand forgeting how long it has been touching his parents life form. he tried to hide where he got them but couldnt get past it after gamzee told him to tell him what happened . after thinking on it and didnt want to make gamzee worried he told gamzee what will happen in the future to him and the virus that has gain control over karkats old android body. Since this ahmose has been tortured by the virus in the future , ahmose fears very much of him and the only memory that haunts him forever he can never get ride of it not even recupercoons or anything that helps get ride of bad terrors that haunt people. Ahmose dread the haunting memory so much that some of his wound and old wounds will open. Atfer spending time with gamzee and everyone else in the hives , ahmose has noticed that the future virus was around watching him, he became feared of him only for a slight moment when gamzee then started to protect ahmose by killing the future virus and the present virus preventing all the stuff to happening to little bit who is the young ahmose. after that he instantly had known that it was time for him to disappear . it hurt him has he knew that he was disappearing. after saying good bye to gamzee . this ahmose has fully faded away into nothing and was now drifting somewhere unknown of space. after unknown days or hours then he feels that he was pulled out of apart of space , like pulled back to life, then waking up in the cabin in the infirmary room seeing gamzee holding him and leluna there, seeing that this has happened and told how he was brought back, ahmose has a feeling that he shouldnt exist , no life he should live since there is no timeline for him to fullfill. and is utterly confused about some marking on his back . he has a theory that the marking has to deal with the still haunting memory that still wont go away. Ahmose believes that there is something going on with the markings that on his back dealing with a transformation, he learns how to transform into a Shadow wolf like Leluna from Sheut (shadowingGuaurdian) , Ahmose is currently binded to Sheut , if either Sheut get hurt or he does they both get the same damage from wounds. Ahmose is still learning to control his shadow wolf but the only problem that he has is his anger , if full of rage he will lose control of his shadow wolf. Another thing he seems reaals close to Leluna and wish he could do anything just to make sure Leluna isnt hurt. Unknown Demonic Shadow Wolf Disfigure? ((< he would turn into that when the chain and gold lock is off)) Ahmose is keeping a Secret of a transform he is turns into , he is currently required to wear a silver chain with a gold lock to supress the transformation. Only a few has seen the transformation and he hopes to find out the main cause of it with Sheut and hopes that gamzee doesnt find out . During his time with Leluna he has been long hold a small secret which he later confessed to Leluna even though it was one side he was still happy being Leluna morial. Has a few weeks has happen Ahmose has fought The Daedric Prince Nocturnal, the first fight was when she was created has a clone of Leluna. after battling the first time he was left for to near death but was healed by leluna once more, after having a 2nd round with Nocturnal but this time with both Nihall and Leluna there they deafeated Nocturnal he even predited her moves has it happen and has pass a god assention or whatever, aftetr that happening couple of days has happen Nocturnal is back looking for agents to help her reclaim her realm from other daedricprinces who want to rule it. Not only that happening , After the first fight and being the first agent and gains the cord of strife from Nocturnal, Ahmose and Leluna has somehow switched bodies meaning he was in lelunas body while leluna was in his, it was a weird time when he was being mixed has him while this going on while the war in nocturnals realm. After winning the war in Nocturnals realm he then became a daedric prince himself thanks to the daedric king , Ahmose wanted some answer but none of the other daedric princes wouldn't help or listen not even Nocturnal, Ahmose later gets his body back after having a friend help him and leluna to return to normal. And after getting normal Ahmose haunting past once more started to haunted him but getting worse every bit, not only that When gamzee came back with his own busy schedule ahmose used the cord of strife to extract the darkness and insanity from him which cause alittle drama, it didnt help the fact that his past was more and more catching up and becoming worse like it was a disease, a deadly one at the matter. But with the random person exracting the darkness and insanity out of him ahmose grew a fever annd slepts it off, , while sleeping his haunting memory repeated in his sleep like it usaully do and remake his old scars. Ahmose decided that it was currently time that he tried to figure away to make his memory be earase or in other words try to make them stop and be cleanse from the darkness it has being following him forever. saying his good bye to gamzee and karkat , plus promise to return , he went off to the adventure. After his depart ment he didn realize that a child memory of him appeard infront of gamzee and the other showing alittle of how scare he was before the forced memory. Ahmose is currently in a place That has no name and looks like a kingdom or rather yet the time realm where whe had been forced to live in and the cold dark chamber he fears,While walking through the place his memory started to play each torture of him and the memory of the virus he feared and hated. With couple of Days Ahmose was then suddenly chained in the place when he entered and half frozen when the memories keep on repeating and causing the pain to him all old wound open up and be repeated and even his screaming in pain. ALSO there is currently a person that looks like him but isnt him and is known has the memory keeper taking the memories of him from the people he knows. Later in the process Leluna saves him after the memory keeper took leluna to him telling him what was happening after 3 days of fighting the memory of the virus , not only that but finding out that also horrorterrors were working with the virus to get ahmoseduring that time. After being rescued after 3 - 4 weeks being there living all the pains all at once with no rest he passed out in Lelunas arms. The memory keeper told Leluna to not tell ahmose that he has raw voodoo that was stronger than his and equal to Lelunas ancestor Also even told him that horrorterrors will come after him to feed on that power again if ahmose ever got full of rage. Amhose has been in the secret of the horror terror that was lived and born inside of him , but only knew he heard its voice calling to him and taking control.. He has has shebteth one of the former horrorterrors that ate at him help his mother gamzee to save ahmose from being uitz mate and power hunger. During the short process of so much happening it started to take a toll on ahmose some and with the horrorterror inside of him controling his soul , causing ahmose to feel tired all the time and making it feel he hasnt slept for days on end with out rest. While the horrorterror was taking controll over his souls it made it much easy acces to control both soul and body that it started to tak control over his body and start to talk false hood of lies to ahmose causing him to leave and not return to anybody with all that he didnt know what to do till gamzee had convinced him to stay. it was also during the time shebteth had impregnated ahmose with out him knowing , when he was was suddenly feeling pain he then figured out he was having a m iscarriage of an egg that dies and came out of him,with that shebteth toot a small memory portion and the egg so ahmose wouldnt know he had an egg and is in the dark about ouranos who was from the egg and brought back by yog-sothoth.after returning he was controlled once more by the horrorterror who finally decided to take ahmose to uitz , during the process of the fight uitz tricked gamzee abit that ahmose was chained up for that way to have ahmose who was really fighting gamzee to kill him, after winning the battle and close to killing gamzee ahmose took control , preventing the control to kill gamzee for he couldnt kill his own mama. uitz had killed gamzee after he rans to protect ahmose after that he and both ahmose took down uitz and killing him after that the time and space continium began to collapse. when they were close to escape the horror terror took over ahmose and pulled him back into the realm to make him trapped with that is cause the horror terror to die. ahmose was saved by ournos and yogo who brought him out of it and tooken him to leluna hive to gamzee . Ahmose is currently resting and dealing iwht hard times of mating season and is slowlly beging to miss the virus for some reason but yet still fears him for what he did and is trying to find memory keeper.